The pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidines of this invention are described in the following publications: "Pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidines Synthesis and Reaction of 2-Amino-3-cyanopyrroles" Journal of Indian Chemical Society 64, 713 (1987) Chaitanya G. Dave, P. R. Shah, and S. P. Upadhyaya; and "Synthesis and Biological Activity of Pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidines" Indian Journal of Chemistry, Vol. 27B, August 1988, pp. 778-780. Chaitanya G. Dave, P. R. Shah, and S. P. Upadhyaya.
Tyrosine-specific protein kinases (tyrosine kinases) represent a family of enzymes which catalyze the transfer of the terminal phosphate of adenosine triphosphate to tyrosine residues in protein substrates. The first members of this class to be identified were tyrosine kinases associated with viral genes (termed oncogenes) which were capable of cell transformation (i.e. pp60v-src and pp98v-fps). Later it was shown that there were normal cellular counterparts (i.e. pp60c-src and pp98c-fps) to these viral gene products. A third category of tyrosine kinases to be identified are those termed the growth factor receptors, which includes insulin, epidermal growth factor, and p185HER-2 receptors. All of these tyrosine kinases are believed, by way of substrate phosphorylation, to play critical roles in signal transduction for a number of cell functions.
Though the exact mechanisms of signal transduction have yet to be elucidated, tyrosine kinases have been shown to be important contributing factors in cell proliferation, carcinogenesis and cell differentiation. Therefore, inhibitors of these tyrosine kinases are useful for the prevention and chemotherapy of proliferative diseases dependent on these enzymes.
For example, tyrosine kinase inhibitors are useful for inhibiting T-cell proliferation and thus they are useful as immunosuppressive agents for the prevention or treatment of graft rejection following transplant surgery and for the prevention or treatment of autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and psoriasis.
Graft or transplant rejection following transplant surgery is a common occurrence which arises when foreign antigens are recognized by the host's immune response system. Then, the host's immune response system, in an effort to "protect" itself from the foreign tissue, releases its arsenal of antibodies and soluble lymphokines which amplify the immunologic response. The antibodies attack the foreign tissue, resulting in complications which often end in rejection of said tissue.
Similarly, the occurrence of immunoregulatory irregularities in autoimmune and chronic inflammatory diseases is well known. Irrespective of the underlying etiology of the condition, a variety of autoantibodies and self-reactive lymphocytes often arise to complicate or perpetuate the condition.
Treatments which target the immune response system often result in a complete shutdown of the system, leading to a lowering of the body's ability to combat infection. This can be as dangerous as the original condition which led to the shutdown.
Currently the leading medicinal agent for the prevention or treatment of graft rejection is cyclosporin A, approved by the United States Food and Drug Administration in 1983. The drug acts by inhibiting the body's immune response system from mobilizing its arsenal of natural protecting agents to reject the transplant's foreign protein. Although cyclosporin is effective in fighting graff rejection, it suffers drawbacks in that it can cause kidney failure, liver damage and ulcers; which in many cases can be very severe. Safer drugs which are more selective in their ability to affect the immune response system and which have fewer side effects are constantly being pursued.
Thus, although there are a variety of therapies for treating tyrosine kinase dependent diseases there is a continuing need and a continuing search in this field of art for alternative therapies.